


A Different Kind of Comfort

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Fingering, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare, Riding, Sorta kinda, big strap-on, blowjob, face to face sex, request fic?, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Fry has a nightmare and asks Bender to show him he'll be forever his.





	A Different Kind of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuh, so this was supposed to be for a "sleepy sex" prompt, but it somehow turned into this? On the off chance that the person who requested this ages ago reads it: If you want smth more lighthearted, lmk and I'll write smth else. orz

It was the middle of the night, but warmth and softness was encasing Bender. He didn't normally bother with heating his system when he was in sleep mode, but since he was with Fry, this has changed. At least during cold winter nights like these, he let his processor running, heating up his casting to the average human body temperature, so they could cuddle up under the duvet. 

Just for Fry. This pathetic, stupid, squishy human being was responsible for a lot of things he was doing by now. Getting up to make coffee even though he didn't even drink it himself? Holding back with the petty theft so Fry doesn't have to bail him out of jail so often? Exposing himself to gross human things like bodily fluids and emotions? 

Yessir, all of this and more. He didn't really mind, his human was worth all this. It was, however conflicting to deal with this level of devotion towards someone else than himself. He often caught himself doing things for the sole purpose of making Fry happy, even if it was a hassle for him. He wouldn't even shy away from danger, just to protect him. It often set his circuits off, because while his primary function was to serve humans, it wasn't meant to be in that way. Not to mention that he had developed away from this a long time ago. He haven't touched a girder in ages. 

Right now he was touching Fry instead, which was a lot better than some boring piece of metal. Bender was only half asleep, listening to Fry's breathing. It was different tonight, not slow and snory, but fast and puffy. He sat up to get a better look, just when Fry was starting to roll around and moan quietly, and not in the good way. 

Oh no, was this a nightmare?? He wasn't sure what to do, he simply reached out and said his name gently, but Fry's fear seemed to get worse, his boyfriend groaning audibly and whimpering, his eyes still closed. This was the first time ever that he saw him like this and Bender frantically was looking through his hard drive for a solution. Sadly he couldn't find any, he wasn't even sure if it was bad for humans to get woken up during a nightmare. Against his will he started to panic with him, his optics spinning around the room as if he could find the answer in the mess around their bed. 

Finally, the burden of decision got lifted, when Fry woke up with a cry. Bender's attention was with him instantly, so when Fry wordlessly clasped onto him, Bender embraced him tightly, feeling his heart break when the ginger started to sob into him. 

"F-Fry... Don't worry I'm here..." 

It was the first thing that came to mind and it made Fry sink even deeper into his arms. His body rocked with the intensity of his upset, he wasn't able to speak, so Bender simply let him cry against him, pulling the duvet up so Fry could hide better. He hated himself for being curious what he dreamt, but could luckily stop himself from asking. If Fry wanted to tell him, he would eventually. He rubbed over his back, making soothing noises and speaking in a low voice. 

"It's okay, Fry, it was just a nasty dream. Just a dream and it's over now. Nothing's gonna hurt you..." 

He felt how Fry nodded against him, while he still struggled to get his sobbing under control. Their pose was a bit weird, Fry's body screwed to the side, so he gently took him and sat up with him in his lap. Fry didn't fight it, he simply held on, letting Bender slowly caress over his head. He closed his eyes and stroked through Fry's hair, listening to the quiet sobs of his human. They finally seemed to ebb down bit by bit, but he didn't let go of him. His protective mode was activated, so both his arms were holding onto Fry as tight as possible without hurting him. 

Finally he could feel the grip of Fry on him loosen a bit followed by a thank-you-nuzzle. It took a few more minutes until he finally peeled himself off, Bender letting up his squeezing. Wiping away some of the remaining tears, Fry glanced at him, his wet eyes sparkling in the dim glow of the city lights. The darkness definitely didn't help the situation, so Bender moved his hand to flip the light switch. He didn't speak, untypically so, but he wanted to see how Fry was doing before he said anything. 

"Well, that sucked. Big time." 

He finally mumbled without any banter in his voice. He still seemed very upset, sniffling and staring down at his hands he had folded in his lap. Bender simply caressed his back a bit more. 

"It did. Do you need anything?" 

He asked, feeling extremely lame. He often wished he could read his mind so he didn't have to ask stuff like that. Fry met his optics again, seemingly deep in thought. A few ticks went by, Bender feeling worry rise the longer his human stared at him. He didn't answer with words, but with a hug. Fry pressed himself against him, holding onto him as if he was drowning, nuzzling his head against him once more. Bender embraced him back tightly. And then he felt it, something he hadn't expected tonight. 

Fry's boner poking his belly through his pyjama pants. 

Why do humans have to be so confusing and weird? He didn't know why he would be aroused right now, if he was still clearly terrified from whatever he had been dreaming. Then it got even weirder, when Fry started to slowly, very slowly, grind against him, his hard-on rubbing up and down against his casting. 

"F-Fry?? What are-?" 

He mumbled but the rest of the sentence got muffled when Fry suddenly started to kiss him. The current formed a small blue light right between his mouthplate and Fry's lips, little electric tendrils creeping along his tear trails. He heard Fry moan, his expression distressed, emphasised by the unusual lighting. 

Bender let him kiss him, his hand gently coming to a rest at the back of Fry's head. Fry got more desperate, both his arms gripping him tighter while he opened his mouth and let his tongue slip out, giving him a good long lick over his face, zapping himself constantly while doing so. He could hear him sigh little words of approval, like " _Yes, god yes..._ " So whatever was going on, he let him do it, even though Bender wasn't sure if he should enjoy it or not. 

He hoped he could get an explanation when he pulled back slowly, a thin string of saliva still connecting their faces. Bender moved his fingers to gently massage Fry's head, who finally gave him a smile, even if it was still laced with sorrow. He had to admit defeat. 

"Fry, you're confusing me..." 

He hummed, a bit embarrassed about his lack of understanding. It made Fry laugh softly, so at least he didn't upset him. His warm hands were suddenly cupping his face, when Fry spoke again. 

"My dream was bad. Like... really bad. I felt that you weren't with me anymore." 

Tears filled his eyes once again, and Bender held him at his waist, squeezing him reassuringly. 

"Oh man, that's-" 

He got interrupted by Fry's sobbing. 

"I just... I just need to... feel you. Bender, I'm..." 

Fry's hands vanished from his face and instead held onto Bender's hands which still were resting on his body. He pushed downwards, Bender letting him, until his palms were holding his butt cheeks. He steamed out a bit, the whole situation so weirdly arousing, yet concerning. 

Fry looked up again, sad and blushing at the same time, so many mixed messages for Bender to process. His boyfriend arched his back, pushing his butt more against his hands. A shudder ran up and down Bender's circuits, when he felt his fingers sink into the soft flesh. He tried not to get seduced so easily, though. 

"Look Fry, I don't know if..." 

He stopped again when he saw his human welling up once more. Fry's arms where holding onto his shoulders, squeezing him while his tear filled eyes stared intensely. Bender knew he fucked up, even if he didn't know how, so he tried to retaliate. 

"You just seem so-" 

He couldn't finish again when Fry spoke up. 

"Please don't reject me..." 

He started to pitifully cry again, his sobs loud and desperate while he sank into himself. Bender was lost, feeling stuck. He didn't know if it was okay to do things like this with Fry while he was clearly upset, but he seemed to make it worse by not doing it as well. Fry's crying got worse and louder, Bender's insecurity just adding to his distress. 

Bender felt himself freeze, not able to react with Fry kneeling in front of him, a seemingly endless stream of tears dripping down onto the bed. He could hear his voice breaking while he spoke again. 

"Why don't you take me, Bender? Will you leave me?? Will I be all alone again?? Do you hate me??" 

He never heard his voice become so panicked, so utterly frightened and sad. Hearing this finally helped him to pull himself out of his stupor. He still didn't know what to do, but he figured anything would be better than nothing. 

He got a hold on Fry's shoulders and carefully laid him back down, moving to be above him, his hands now bracing him up so he could look at him. Fry was still sobbing like crazy, his eyelids pressed close. He would have to calm him down before he would do anything with him, which wasn't something he did often. 

Fry was pretty mellow most of the time, but in rare occasions like this one he could become so agitated he had to talk him down from it. Going straight forward was always the way Bender tended to handle these things. 

"I will never leave you, Fry." 

He said as clearly as he could, without noticing much difference in his partner. 

"I'll be forever by your side, because I love you." 

Fry shook his head, obviously not convinced, hiding his face behind his hands. Did he really have to go even further? This was getting embarrassing. 

"Fry, you're everything to me. I... I don't know what I'd do without you." 

Fry was still hiding behind his hands, so Bender pulled them away, holding his wrists in his right claw. Fry's tear filled eyes carefully looked up, pleading him to keep going. 

"You're mine and I'll never let you go again! So you better stop your crying, because I will never leave. You're my most prized possession after all. One of a kind." 

He couldn't help himself and teased him a bit, but it did the trick, Fry's sobbing subsided bit by bit and he even smiled shyly. 

"Why... Am I one of a kind?" 

He asked, his voice quiet and rough from the outburst. What a wonderful question, a question he knew the exact answer for. A wide smile played over his mouthplate when he was inhaling shortly to collect himself. He knew the answer, but it was still kind of flustering to articulate it. 

"Because Fry, you're the only human who I will spare when the robots finally take over." 

Despite the clunky sentence, Fry instantly blushed, understanding what a big deal this was. 

"Bender..." 

He whispered, wiggling his hands so he would let him go. Bender wouldn't budge. Instead he lifted his hands above Fry's head, lowering himself in the process so their faces were almost touching. 

"You're mine forever, if you like it or not..." 

He whispered roughly, Fry only answering with a high pitched sob. 

"You really think I'd ever let you go again? You should know me better than this." 

He saw his boyfriend nod at him with wide eyes, his entire face still wet from his tears. His metal fingers finally let go of Fry’s wrists, just to wipe away his tears. 

"I'll be with you no matter what. You'll never be alone again, Fry." 

It hurt to see his face in this stage, still angsty and nervous, his skin hot and red from all the crying. But he finally wasn't losing it anymore. It was now Bender's turn to hold Fry's face in his hands when he spoke again. 

"What can I do to show you I mean it?" 

His boyfriend sniffled, shuddered, his hands holding onto his tube arms. 

"M-Make love to me." 

For some messed up reason, Bender almost laughed at that. Maybe it was because this expression was so chaste. Nevertheless, he couldn't ask for him to be more direct. He never had sex to soothe someone before, but it wasn't like he had any other choice right now. The question was, how to actually go through with it. He figured just his hands wouldn't be enough, Fry probably wanted more right now. 

"Let me grab something real quick." 

Bender said, nonchalantly, before he let his left arm extent towards their wardrobe. He made eye contact with Fry, who was looking at him longingly, his hands still grasping onto him. It didn't take long for Bender's hand to find the strap-on he wanted to use tonight. He pulled his arm in, holding it between them, so Fry could get a good look at it. Bender had to snicker when he heard him gasp. 

"It's the _big one_...." 

"Yes, it is, my friend..." 

Bender answered, his free hand gently caressing over his damp cheek. 

"Godda make sure you feel me properly." 

He put it on effortlessly, before he returned his attention back to Fry. 

"Let's get you naked, meatbag." 

Fry was wearing pyjama pants and his usual white shirt, probably the one he had worn all day, which were both easily removed. His boyfriend sat up and lifted his arms so he could pull off the shirt, then held onto him for Bender to slide his bottoms down as well. 

There wasn't really a plan in Bender's mind, he just tried to go with the flow, tried to sense what Fry would need right now so he would understand. He knew that Fry liked it when he told him he was his property, which gave him a few different options. One thing in particular would be something to throw him off the loop enough to definitely make him forget about this bad dream, and Bender cackled to himself about this idea. 

Fry was kneeling naked in front of him, still sporting his hard-on he had since he woke up while both their arms were slung around each other. 

"Bender, don't make me wait... I need you..." 

He felt the strap-on move when Fry's hand was brushing over it. He always was so eager for this sort of thing and often forgot that it took a lot of prep work, especially for this girth. 

"Okay, let's lube you up real good, and then-" 

For the millionth time tonight he got interrupted. 

"No, forget the lube, just go in like that." 

He was holding Fry tightly so he could feel how he tried to get free to turn around, but Bender didn't have any of these antics. There was no way he would try to go in dry, no matter how big he chose to be, and Fry was aware of that. 

"I won't do that." 

He said firmly, making Fry well up again. 

"But Bender! I need you in me! Please, don't do this, please...!" 

So many demands at once, and Bender was lost on how to deal with this without seriously injuring his boyfriend. Fry's distressed face was close, his eyes watery, his skin damp, his mouth half open and... _Wait_. 

Like a lightning bolt, the most genius idea Bender ever had was flashing through his mind. To make sure Fry couldn't get away he got a grip on his arm, while his other hand gripped his chin. 

"There's no way I put anything in you without lube. But luckily you have a hole, which is already wet for me..." 

The confused look on Fry's face quickly turned into one of flustered understanding, when he brushed one of his digits over his mouth. Fry's body relaxed, his eyes going fuzzy, his sobbing subsided. 

"Bu-but you won't feel anything." 

Fry mumbled against Bender's finger. He was already backtalking again, so he had to shut him up. He pushed his finger inside, Fry instinctually closing his lips around it. 

"Don't worry, I'll have my fun." 

Bender watched fascinated how Fry was sucking and licking his finger. 

"So how about you put this tongue of yours to better use?" 

He let his finger slip out, leaving Fry's mouth free for other things. His human seemed a bit lost, but quickly focussed on his fake dick which was standing upright between his tube legs. He saw him lick his lips, before he leaned down, his one hand holding onto Bender's leg for balance, the other keeping his dick steady, which was too thick for Fry's hand to completely close around. 

Bender's gaze followed Fry's head, which was now leaning down in his lap and he could feel the strap-on move when Fry finally started to lick it. In the back of his mind he was glad that he was so diligent about cleaning all of their toys properly. He normally wasn't such a stickler, but when it was about Fry's safety, he didn't take any chances. 

He lovingly brushed Fry's hair out of the way so he could see what was going on. It made Fry stop for a second but then he doubled down, now finally taking the dildo into his mouth. With high pitched moans, he sucked on it, the thick shaft spreading his lips wide and he still kept going, determined to get as much as he could inside. Bender kept stroking his hair, smiling down at him. Finally his boyfriend could get what he wanted, could feel him deep inside him. 

More and more of the massive dildo disappeared into his mouth and by the noises and the precum which was dripping on the sheets it seemed to be just what Fry had needed. It was quite a sight, but Bender wanted to take it a bit further. 

Without Fry noticing he let his hand wander again, this time finding the tub of lube they had next to their bed. Fry was fully focussed on shoving this thing further inside, so he didn't see him opening up the tub and slathering his hand with the contents. He would properly fuck him tonight, this much was certain, so he didn't hesitate long before he pressed his slick fingers against Fry's bare hole. 

Fry gasped, the strap-on slipping out if his mouth and Bender could feel how he tried to sit up, but with his other hand strategically placed on the back of his neck, he had to stay down. 

"Who said you could stop already?" 

Bender asked calmly, while Fry was only able to make some confused noises. 

"Keep sucking it, no matter what. You understand?" 

He pinched his skin, Fry whimpering but finally complying. He took it in again, the shaft almost one-third of the way in, Fry bobbing his head up and down on it, obviously trying to get it deeper. 

Meanwhile, Bender pushed more against his opening, circling his fingers around the familiar spot, Fry's body starting to twitch. He loved this feeling, he was soft and warm and sensitive and they both knew what it meant when he massaged him back there. He went gentler, then more forceful again, teasing the muscles to relax against him. The tip of his finger already slipped inside a tiny bit which made a shudder run up Fry's spine. He could practically see the goose bumps forming on his sweaty skin when Fry's moans became louder. 

It was kind of a pity that he couldn't feel his blowjob, but just watching him like this, bend over, ass high, degrading himself willingly for him, was more than Bender could've ever asked for. Also it gave him more headspace to focus on the fingering. He moved his hand from Fry's back downwards between his cheeks over and over, each time pressing harder against him. His human pushed back, held still against his touches, just his head moved more, Fry soothing himself with the dildo in his mouth. 

He finally felt relaxed enough, so Bender pushed inwards, slipping inside more easily with each push, his finger prodding inside deeper and deeper. This made Fry cry out, the strap-on slipping out with a slurp. He normally would've stopped and told him off for this, but after the nightmare Fry had, he would go easy tonight. Instead he kept on thrusting his finger into him, while his free hand petted his head, stroking over his hot face, Fry's eyes closed and his lips open while he leaned against the touch. 

Bender couldn't help himself; Fry's mouth looked too inviting. He brushed his hand over his face again, and then started to rub one of his fingers over his mouth, before he slid it inside once more. Fry started to suckle on it like a baby, moaning and panting while he was still getting finger fucked from behind as well. 

"You're such a good boy, I'm so happy you're mine..." 

He cooed, which just deepened Fry's blush to a dark crimson. Bender started to insert a second finger into Fry’s anus, slowly pushing the additional digit inside, feeling the slickness and tightness around them. He had to work him some more before he could go all in and he was glad that Fry wasn't demanding the impossible anymore, so he had time to prepare him properly. 

His mitigations became faster, deeper, Fry between his legs drooling around his finger while he made the cutest begging noises. It took some patience, but finally Bender could easily insert both fingers without feeling much if a resistance anymore, so he scissored them a bit to test it out, making Fry cry out loudly. It did feel soft and relaxed enough by now and he couldn't wait any longer anyway. 

He removed all of his fingers out of Fry and instead held onto his body again. The only thing Fry could do was pant while he hugged Bender needily, his face right next to the wet dildo. 

Gentleness was key now, he did put him through a lot tonight, so he had to make sure to stay kind. He pulled his human up so he was kneeling in front of him again, his own metal legs on either side of him. 

"Come forward, babe..." 

He hushed, taking one of Fry's hands to guide him. 

"Sit down in my lap..." 

This had been his plan all along and he was glad they were finally at this stage. His other hand pushed the strap on down so it was behind Fry's body. He looked at him while he moved, his chest and belly finally pressed against Bender. 

"Come, I help you. You did such a good job making my dick wet, don't want it to go to waste..." 

Fry shivered when he said that, smiling at him thankfully. Seems he was on the right track. With one hand holding onto Fry's hip, the other keeping the strap-on steady, he pushed him down until he felt his weight on it. His boyfriend was a trooper and assisted him as best as he could, arching his back and rolling his hips against the dildo, whimpering when the tapered tip finally found his entrance. 

Impatience was clear all over Fry's face while he pushed himself more against him and Bender could see how the silicone shaft slowly disappeared into him, turning Fry’s face into an expression of overwhelmed bliss. He held onto both his shoulders for support while he let himself slide down more, slowly making progress. Desperate moans came out of him in an endless stream, his body giving way to the foreign object. 

"Bender, so _much_...!" 

He whined, going even lower. He held him steady, both his hands kneading the chub on his hips, but this obviously wasn't enough for Fry. 

"Push me down, all the way, please Bender, _please_ , I can't do it alone...!" 

The robot glanced down and saw that the thickest part of the strap-on was already inside, but there was still quite a way to go. They used this strap-on many times, so he knew he could take it, but he still felt reluctant to force it. Fry shivered in his grip, his face sweaty right in front of him. 

Bender leaned forward a tiny bit to kiss him again, Fry instantly opening his mouth to feel the static between them. He whined while he hugged him tightly, drooling all over Bender's mouthplate. His hips were swaying up and down, trying to push further himself, but he hadn't been lying. Bender could tell he reached a point where he would have to help him out. 

He pulled his face away, not that Fry's frantic kissing was anything he wanted to pull away from, simply so he could speak again. 

" _Relax_ , Fry, breathe in deeply..." 

He had been hyperventilating pretty much the whole time, so it took some effort for him to steady his breathing. Bender waited patiently, watching him intently, this shivering, desperate mess he'd become, until his chest was finally moving slower. He squeezed his chub as a reward. 

"Very good, Fry." 

He praised, his boyfriend squirming in his grip. 

"Let's get you properly stuffed, then." 

Bender smirked at him, Fry nodded and huffed out some more air and braced himself.

Suddenly, Bender pulled him down into his lap and thrusted up at the same time, the momentum finally making Fry glide all the way down in one swift motion. 

"Aaa- _agh_...!!!!" 

He cried out, choking and gasping, tears running down his face again, his hips snugly pressed against Bender, his dick squeezed between them. He had a firm grip on his hips, holding him down, feeling his muscles twitch from the forceful intrusion. 

"How does my dick feel, Fry? Is this what you wanted?" 

He smacked his hips up quickly, making Fry moan out and he could tell how firmly he was lodged into him. His human couldn't talk anymore, too overwhelmed by the fullness, his hole stretched as far as it could go. He thrusted in again, this time changing the angle a bit, knowing this would brush against Fry's prostate and judging by his noises and the precum which was smearing between them, he did well. Bender simply chuckled, moving his hips more, thrusting in and out in a slow rhythm, Fry going cross-eyed in front of him, sobbing all the way through. Bender's hands moved from Fry's hips downwards, gliding over his round butt cheeks, which he then cupped to hold him in position better. To his delight he could feel where the dildo was rubbing up and down into his boyfriend, and he moved his fingers so he could touch the ring of muscles straining around the silicone. He knew how it looked, he had used this thing before after all, but actually touching it was somehow even better. He ran one of his finger along the rim, Fry's noises changing, the moans getting mixed with resigned whimpers, while Bender didn't stop his thrusts. He puffed out steam, while he prodded along the rim, feeling how stretched his boyfriend was around him. 

Fry was only able to hang on, his body completely leaning against him, not able to move himself anymore. He kept on thrusting, Fry wailing out each time he slid into him. 

"You're mine, Fry." 

He whispered into the other's ear right beside his face. 

"I won't let you forget that anymore." 

With this he held Fry's butt up, let the dildo slide out as much as he could and then rammed it inside abruptly, finally fucking him properly, his hips pounding as fast as he could. Fry was beyond moaning by now and instead was sobbing against him, his body slack and merely held up by Bender's strong grip. 

He could feel his body twitching, his hole pulsing, his dick dribbling against him and Bender was grunting himself while he gave it his all, going in deep and fast, pressing against Fry's prostrate with each thrust. He could hear his voice, rough and exhausted and aroused, coming out strangled and shameless, indicating he was reaching his peak. 

Bender went even faster to tip him over the edge and it worked, Fry crying out loudly, his arms holding onto him in a death grip while his dick splattered cum all over his body, several thick spurts evidence for his height of arousal. He didn't cease to move, fucking him through every convulsion, overstimulating his already spent nerves. Fry kept sobbing against him, Bender's thrusts becoming slower and slower, until he could barely feel Fry's contractions anymore. He kept on rocking his hips, while he slowly lowered Fry’s body down again, hushing him while he let his fingers massage over his back.

“You did so well, my little Fry…”

He said quietly, his boyfriend humming contently.

This had been a workout, even for him, he could feel exhaustion running through his circuits. He was sure Fry must feel similar, even though his embrace was just as tight and seemed to get even tighter when Bender tried to pull out. 

"No, Bender, stay like this..." 

Fry begged weakly. The robot was confused. 

"Like what? You mean-" 

With great effort, Fry pushed himself back so he could face him. 

"Please, keep it... inside..." 

He stuttered, moving his hips in circles for emphasis. This was definitely a first and Bender really didn't know what he should do. Their pose wasn't exactly comfortable and they were both dirty from Fry's fluids. He couldn't bring himself to deny his request though. 

He let go of his back to rake through his hair, trying to smooth it back a bit. 

"How long?" 

He asked gently. 

"Till I wake up..." 

Fry whispered. Bender puffed out steam, Fry looking at him sheepishly. He never ceased to surprise him. 

"Alright, but we gotta make a few adjustments." 

He mumbled. Bender moved so his body leaned against the wall, then he pulled Fry's legs forward so he could wrap them around his casting, taking off the strain on his knees, before he got the duvet to wrap it around them. He finally turned off the light and returned both his hands to hold Fry's body steady. 

Fry hugged him again, resting his chin on his shoulder and Bender could feel him becoming heavier as he was drifting into sleep. 

"Thank you, Bender..." 

Fry hushed, the robot rocking his hips slightly as an answer, smiling to himself in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
